Talk:Trifles Minutiae
Question Is there REALLY a timer? (talk) 15:32, June 10, 2016 (UTC) Acquisition Is there anything specifically that makes him appear? He showed up for me after a cut scene in my bedroom. Heidirs (talk) 02:48, March 3, 2015 (UTC) *He will appear randomly in several predetermined spots in Skyhold every time you leave Skyhold and return. OLIOSTER (talk) 19:03, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Requirements *Has anyone found him before completing Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts/Here Lies the Abyss? I'm beginning to think he only starts to appear after you complete one of them. OLIOSTER (talk) 13:30, May 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Can confirm emptiness of attic spawn point (no clue about other spawns) until those quests had been completed. ::--M0RGION (talk) 21:56, May 7, 2015 (UTC) :::I can confirm that completing those quests is not needed. I have started Here lies the Abyss, but not completed either, yet I found him once in the gatehouse and twice in the basement vault. :::--ZS (talk) 16:21, May 31, 2015 (UTC) ::::I can confirm it as well. I found him before completing either quest as well, in the tavern attic. OLIOSTER (talk) 08:49, June 2, 2015 (UTC) ::My mouse highlighted him in the Basement Vault upon arrival at Skyhold. He stayed there until I accessed the vault. Emynii (talk) 17:34, July 6, 2015 (UTC) :::Same here. I have completed the game, but not unlocked the Basement Vault, and have not found him anywhere other than behind the wall in the sealed vault. I do believe the Elite Clientele perk is required to access him in the first place. --EmberLeo (talk) 14:33, November 9, 2015 (UTC) :::: I found him on my very first playthrough by the stables. I definitely didn't have the Elite Clientele perk. -- 19:18, November 9, 2015 (UTC) ::::: Huh, ok. I wonder why I haven't seen him *at all* in all my wanderings of the castle. Does he get stuck, maybe? Does version matter? --EmberLeo (talk) 03:49, November 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::: I kind of wonder if he's maybe bugged. After that one time, I haven't seen him again outside of the vault, and I've played through maybe 3 or 4 other times. Either that or they patched his appearance maybe? -- 04:40, November 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::::: Maybe he's *supposed* to be locked until you do Elite Clientele, and he wasn't, and they fixed it? --EmberLeo (talk) 07:11, November 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::In my first playthrough I found him on the mage/templar tower, after upgrading it. I didn't find him after that one, nor did I find him in any of the other 4 playthroughs. Then I got the Elite Clientele and he was always in the vault. henioo (da talk page) 08:46, November 10, 2015 (UTC) :::The "elite clientele" perk and "Here Lies the Abyss"/"Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts" are definitely NOT requirements for him to appear. I do not have any shopping related perks and have not even started either one of those main quests (the "find the warden" area is still locked on my wartable map). In fact, when I first spotted him in the attic of the tavern, standing cross corners from Cole, I was quite shocked. I have very little in the way of developments, preferring to save as much content as possible until gathering all my companions and then to thoroughly complete one area before moving on to the next. :::Besides thoroughly exploring Skyhold upon arrival, I also have a tendency to walk around base every time I complete something I think is significant enough, and so I make an almost complete walkthrough of Skyhold every so often. However, I tend to only go where there are companions to talk to, so judging by the out-of-the-way locations listed for this Trifles, it's entirely possible I may have missed him prior to this. :::Here are the things I have completed that may be of significance, as of the moment when I first spotted him: :::1. One improvement to Skyhold completed, the garden. (this was done quite a long time prior) :::2. Reached lv16 (recent) :::3. Reached lv8 influence (even more recent) :::4. Did 3 areas' "main" side quests, Hinterlands, Storm Coast, Fallow Mire. As such, also "Sit in Judgement" twice, once for Alexis and the most recent one for Movran, after completing Fallow Mire. :::5. Discovered all regions and claimed all landmarks in the Hinterlands and Forbidden Oasis (i.e. 2 area maps). :::6. Killed my first high dragon. (recent, last landmark in Hinterlands was claimed at the same time) :::7. Made serious relationship commitment to a romance (Iron Bull, since I killed the high dragon for him). :::My best guess is, it's either influence lv8, or entirely unrelated to all of this and merely based on how many codexs/notes etc. you've discovered (since he IS the lord of trivia). --A Guest (02:32, June 2, 2016 (UTC))